ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Match Land
Cartoon Network: Match Land is a crossover match-3 game for IOS and Android devices. It was released on March 21, 2018. It features K.O. as a playable character alongside other popular Cartoon Network characters. Characters Playable Characters Aside from K.O. himself, the following is a list of playable characters in the game: # Radicles, Carol, Enid, and Mr. Gar # Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl from Steven Universe # Nom Nom, Grizzly Bear, Panda, Ice Bear, and Charlie from We Bare Bears # Jake, Marceline, Lemongrab, Finn, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess from Adventure Time # Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls # Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog # Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy # Dexter from Dexter’s Laboratory # Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends # Rigby from Regular Show # Johnny Bravo from Johnny Bravo Peppermint Candy The following is a list of playable characters that fall under the Peppermint Candy category, which allows them to use the "Flurry" ability once the player fills up their power gauge. # Steven Universe (Gutsy) # Garnet (Loyal) # Charlie (Frenemy) # Flame Princess (Musical) # K.O. (Pow) # Blossom (All-Star) # Dexter (All-Star) # Rigby (Musical) Yellow Burger The following is a list of playable characters that fall under the Yellow Burger category, which allows them to use the "Smash" ability once the player fills up their power gauge. # Jake (Loyal) # Grizz (Gutsy) # Lemongrab (Frenemy) # Pearl (Musical) # Carol (Pow) # Ed (All-Star) # Johnny Bravo (Gutsy) Grapefruit The following is a list of playable characters that fall under the Grapefruit category, which allows them to use the "Heal" ability once the player fills up their power gauge. # Lumpy Space Princess (Gutsy) # Marceline Abadeer (Frenemy) # Amethyst (Musical) # Princess Bubblegum (Loyal) # Enid (Pow) # Courage (All-Star) # Mojo (Frenemy) Green Apple Pie The following is a list of playable characters that fall under the Green Apple Pie category, which allows them to use the "Stun" ability once the player fills up their power gauge. # Nom Nom (Frenemy) # Connie Maheswaran (Musical) # Peridot (Gutsy) # Panda (Loyal) # Mr. Gar (Pow) # Buttercup (All-Star) # Mandy (Pow) Blue Popsicle The following is a list of playable characters that fall under the Blue Popsicle category, which allows them to use the "Blitz" ability once the player fills up their power gauge. # Ice Bear (Loyal) # Finn Mertens (Musical) # Lapis Lazuli (Gutsy) # Ice King (Frenemy) # Radicles (Pow) # Bubbles (All-Star) # Bloo (Loyal) Boardwalk Store Owners The following is a list of non-playable characters in the game that will act as the owners of the respective boardwalk businesses: # Mr. Logic as the owner of Pretzel Logic # Beardo as the owner of Burrito Beardo's # Mega Football Baby as the owner of Mega Melon # Drupe as the owner of Berry Jamz # Peedee Fryman as the owner of Beach Citywalk Fries # Buck Dewey as the owner of Go Go Cocoa # Sour Cream as the owner of Cone 'N' Son # Kiki Pizza as the owner of Fish Stew Pizza # Sadie Miller as the owner of the Big Donut # Susan Strong as the owner of Super Porp # Tree Trunks as the owner of Sweet P's Pies # Gunter as the owner of Snow Bros.. # Lemonhope as the owner of It’s Lemonade!!! # The Tart Toter as the owner of Tart Mart # ??? as the owner of Rockin' Ramen # ??? as the owner of Ricey Bowls # ??? as the owner of Taco Party # ??? as the owner of Sushi Seashore # The Cupcake Shop Proprietor as the owner of Cupcake Castle # Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) as the owner of Candy Machine # Mojo Jojo (The PowerPuf Girls) as the owner of Going Bananas # Witchy Simone (Mighty Magiswords) as the owner of Magic Sweets # Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as the owner of Pirate Pops # Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) as the owner of Mr. Smoothy # Mr.Logic as the owner of Pretzel Logic # Beardo as the owner of Burrito Beardo's. # Punching Judy as the owner of Punchy Punch # Megafootball Baby as the owner of Mega Melon # Drupe as the owner of Berry Jamz # Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as the owner of Imaginary Milk # Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) as the owner of S'mores Galore # Him ( The PowerPuff Girls) as the owner of Power Peppers # Pops (Johnny Bravo) as the owner of Pops' Moon Palace # Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) as the owner of Sweet Revenge In-game Shop Owners The following is a list of non-playable characters in the game that will act as the owners of the respective in-game shops wherein the player can purchase various power-ups, gold and as well as gems. * Peppermint Larry as the owner of the Daily Market, where the player can purchase tokens to help level up the player's team, figurines to help the player unlock the rest of the playable characters or keys to help unlock chests with a handful of power ups inside. * Mung Daal as the owner of the Gold Shop, where the player can purchase gold in exchange for gems. * Choose Goose as the owner of the Gem Shop where the player can purchase gems using real life money. * Choose Goose as the owner of the Spire Shop where, similar to the Daily Market, the player can purchase the necessary power-ups for their characters in order to progress in the arena mode of the game. But instead of using gold or gems, the player is required to use the seashell coins that can be earned by beating each stage of the Lunar Sea Spire. * Professor Utonium as the owner of the Bundle Shop, where, as the name implies, the player can buy a bundle of various items for Gems or real money once a week. Boardwalk Customers The following is a list of non-playable characters in the game that will act as the customers of the respective boardwalk businesses: # Red Action, Shy Ninja, Nick Army, and A Real Magic Skeleton # Greg Universe and Onion from Steven Universe (TV series)|Steven Universe # Four Arms from Ben 10 # Vambre Warrior from Mighty Magiswords # Clarence Wendle from Clarence # Uncle Grandpa from Uncle Grandpa # Grim, Billy, and Fred Fredburger from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy # Mordecai from Regular Show # Chowder from Chowder # Wirt from Over the Garden Wall # Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball # Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # Craig Williams from Craig of the Creek # Apple from Apple & Onion # Numbuh 5 from Codename: Kids Next Door # Bliss from The Powerpuff Girls # Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy # Dee Dee from Dexter’s Laboratory The following is a list of non-playable characters in the game that wander around the boardwalk when the boardwalk businesses are closed: # Pumpkin from Steven Universe # The Baby Ducks and Hi Five Ghost from Regular Show # Grup from Mighty Magiswords # Talking Dog from The Powerpuff Girls # Hot Dog Princess and Flambo from Adventure Time # Beatrice from Over the Garden Wall # One-One and Atticus from Infinity Train # Mortimer from Craig of the Creek Descriptionhttps://itunes.apple.com/au/app/cartoon-network-match-land/id1272183758?mt=8 Build a team of your favorite Cartoon Network characters to conquer a unique match 3 adventure in Cartoon Network Match Land! MATCH 3 WITH A TWIST Once you make a match, you can keep on matching until the timer runs out. How many matches can you string together? Plus, you can move pieces diagonally to put a whole new angle on classic match 3 gameplay. FOOD FIGHT FRENZY Battle a horde of sentient food items to keep the Cartoon Network Food Festival running. Punch a pizza! Clash with cupcakes! Fight some french fries! YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS Choose your heroes from 20 different Cartoon Network characters with unique abilities. And keep your eyes peeled for CN cameos among the customers and shop owners! UPGRADES GALORE Level up your heroes, then evolve them into much more powerful versions. Earn gold from 20 different food shops you can unlock and upgrade. LUNAR SEA SPIRE ARENA Get even more gold, gems, tokens, and other goodies in the Lunar Sea Spire, an entirely separate arena mode that lets you test your team’s true power for awesome rewards. Match your way to victory in CARTOON NETWORK MATCH LAND! Stages Lakewood Plaza Turbo *'Chapter 1': Pretzel Panic *'Chapter 2': Burrito Battle *'Chapter 3': Punch It Up *'Chapter 4': Wicked Watermelons *'Chapter 5': Jam Out Beach City *'Chapter 1': Fry Frenzy *'Chapter 2 ': Cocoa Calamity *'Chapter 3': The Ice Cream Incident *'Chapter 4': Pizza Peril *'Chapter 5': Dunking Donuts Candy Kingdom *'Chapter 1': Soda Shakedown *'Chapter 2': The Apple Army *'Chapter 3': A Snowy Situation *'Chapter 4': Lemon Raid *'Chapter 5': Berry Blast Bay Area *'Chapter 1': Ramen Rumble *'Chapter 2': Not Nice Rice *'Chapter 3': Taco Attack *'Chapter 4': Sushi Slam *'Chapter 5': The Cupcake Job Water Park *'Chapter 1': Jawbreaker Jeopardy *'Chapter 2': Banana Bonanza *'Chapter 3': Candy Catastophe *'Chapter 4': Pushy Popsicles *'Chapter 5': Smoothy Showdown Carnival *'Chapter 1': Chocolate Milk Mayhem *'Chapter 2': S'mores S'mackdown *'Chapter 3': Pepper Panic *'Chapter 4': Chili Con Carnage *'Chapter 5': Candy Cane Chaos Arena Mode Lunar Sea Spire Is the featured arena mode of the game wherein the player has to defeat the ten stages of each level of the Lunar Sea Spire in under 48 hours. If the player fails to do so, the timer resets along with your progress, forcing you to play through the level from Stage 1 all over again. Similar to the Daily Market, the Lunar Sea Spire has a Spire Shop wherein the player can purchase power-ups for their chosen team of Cartoon Network characters, but instead of using gold or gems, the player is required to use the seashell coins that can be earned for defeating an opponent in any of the stages of the Lunar Sea Spire. The Lunar Sea Spire is playable once the player has the right amount of Seahorse Keys which regenerate every few hours. Trivia * Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Buttercup, Ed, Courage, and Bloo were originally boardwalk customers in the original update. * Chili Con Carnage is a reference Evil Con Carne, one of Cartoon Network's early 2000's shows. * Shows such as Cow and Chicken, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Generator Rex are not included in this game. Category:A to Z Category:Mobile games Category:Crossover games Category:Merchandise